Traveling Soldier
by Dyng Rose
Summary: Never more to be alone, when the letter said a soldier's coming home. Roy is fighting a war and Ed is at home, waiting. Yaoi, nothing descriptive. Oneshot.


A/N: Ok, so, I was listening to the Dixie Chicks (No! Don't run yet! Read the story before you judge me!) and heard "Travelin' Soldier" and wanted to write something about it. I tried to ignore the urge, but it wouldn't go away!! And since I couldn't figure out how to make it a Harry Potter fic like all my others, I decided it would fit Fullmetal Alchemist better. So, here you go, Ed/Roy, yaoi, but no, well, anything really, just feelings, and the emotional kind, not the physical. I know where your mind went, tsk tsk.

Disclaimer: If I did own FMA, I would give it to Hanjuuluver and Ninjaquirls, since they would know what to do with it better than I ever would, and seeing as the show is not over flowing with yaoi love, on a more obvious level, anyway, neither of them owns the series, which must mean that neither do I.

I also do not own the lyrics to "Travelin' Soldier, even though they do not appear in this fic.

Traveling Soldier

Ed sat on the window sill in his room, Roy's latest letter clasped in his hand, staring out the window. Yet another war had broken out in the East and the Fuhrer had called again for the aid of the State Alchemists. Roy had been assigned to the location where he was most needed, meaning the location that was most out of the Military's control.

Ed had quit the Military years ago. After he fixed Al's body there was no point remaining its lapdog. So, he was home in Risembool (1) with Al, and Roy was fighting for his and several others' lives. He would send Ed weekly letters to keep him posted of events in the war and his own personal experiences. Ed didn't care too much about the details of the war; he just wanted to be sure Roy was still alive.

Nearly a year ago, the State Alchemists had been sent out. The two alchemists had run into each other the day before Roy left. Ed still didn't know how the conversation turned to the two of them, but he remembered Roy had promised to keep him updated on events. The younger of the two said he would like that and they shook hands, nothing too formal, nothing too friendly; just two men holding nothing more than respect for each other, bidding farewell. Ed honestly never expected to see the General again, didn't even expect to hear from him again.

But after a few weeks, the young alchemist received his first letter. There was nothing personal in it; it was closer to a military report than an actual letter. Ed chose not to reply because he didn't think he had anything to say, but the letters kept coming. Slowly, they were becoming more personal, more about Roy's experiences fighting than the war itself. He talked about small things at first, like how soldiers weren't obeying his orders and as a result several were killed. Then, he slowly started to talk about bigger things, like how this war was giving him flashbacks to Ishbal. Ed asked why he was telling him all this and was shocked by the answer-Roy didn't have anyone else to write to. That was absurd; Ed insisted that Roy must have some family to write to. His reply was that Roy's family has been long since dead, that his friendships and acquaintances from the military were already on the front with him, and that if Ed was uncomfortable he would stop writing to him. The younger alchemist insisted that he was fine, Roy could keep writing, asked if he could share some of his own nightmares from time to time, and if he could stop addressing him as "Fullmetal," since that was no longer his title. It also felt much too formal if they were to be discussing such personal things. Roy agreed.

This continued for several months; then, one letter was different from all the rest. The Flame Alchemist, well known tomcat, had confessed something to Ed. He wrote that he always cared for Ed and it wasn't until he was about to leave for the war when he realized how much. That day they saw each other, Roy realized he was in love with the short-tempered blonde. He said he was sorry to randomly spring this on Ed, but he realized, as he was running from a ticking bomb planted in his tent that had nearly killed him, that he couldn't die out here without telling him how he felt.

He told of how Ed's letters were all that kept him going, that he hoped to see him again. The flashbacks were becoming more frequent, causing the old guilt to rise, filling his entire body. It sounded strange to say that he could feel the guilt in his hands, the same hands that had killed countless people, murdered helpless children. When these flashbacks became so vivid he could hear the screams again, he would close his eyes and think of Ed. He could see him that day they said goodbye, see his smile, his golden eyes, hair gently swaying with the soft breeze. Ed was the only thing that made this bearable. He finished the letter by saying he didn't expect Ed to feel the same way, and that if he wanted to stop writing, Roy would fully understand.

This letter both shocked and relieved Ed. He had never told anyone, not even Al, about his feelings for the Flame Alchemist. He realized them when he realized how badly he missed Roy during those years on the other side of the Gate. He wanted to tell Roy, but was terrified he would be laughed at. Roy was so much older than he, and was not the type to settle down, always having a revolving door of women in and out of his life.

Women. Roy liked women. Ed was not a woman, he was pretty certain of that. If he told Roy, he was sure to get his heart crushed. So, he sat back in silence and kept his feelings to himself. That day they saw each other, he was afraid that would be the last time he ever saw Roy. When the taller of the two said he would write, the shorter felt a tiny surge of excitement. He didn't initially believe Roy would keep his word, but there was a small hope that he would hear from the Flame. When the first letter arrived, his heart jumped. It was only news on the war, but it was better than nothing. At least he knew Roy was alive. The letters became more personal and Ed was ecstatic that Roy was now comfortable enough to talk about these things with him, but was careful not to show it in his own letters back. He was still scared of letting too much out. But this time, he told Roy everything, and a wide grin spread across his face when he signed, "I love you, you bastard, Ed."

For the next month, Al had never seen Ed so happy. He was surprised when he found out why, but Ed just laughed. Al wouldn't question something that made his brother so happy; after all, he did deserve it. Roy wrote to Ed, telling him how happy he was now, and that he could finally sleep at night knowing Ed was home waiting for him. And Ed promised to wait, for as long as it took. He told how he neither wanted nor cared for other men or women, and he would never so much as hold another's hand. He only wanted his Flame (2).

Roy's last letter came in today. Ed eagerly ripped it open, read it, and whooped. Roy was coming home. It wasn't permanent, just a few weeks of leave that he would spend with Ed. Neither had looked forward to something more than those two weeks. Ed rushed upstairs, he only had a week to plan and prepare. These were going to be the best two weeks that he could make them. He shouted the news to Al, who looked almost as happy as his brother, and then he locked himself in his room to start planning.

Movies, dinners, trips to the museum, Ed tried to think of everything Roy would like to do. He sat down and reread the letter many times and then it hit him, what Roy coming home meant. They would be together. Ed had never had a real relationship before; he'd always been too preoccupied with the Philosopher's Stone. Since he returned Al's body and his own limbs, he'd thought about getting a girlfriend, mostly to take his mind off Roy, but never got around to it. Somehow, he had always felt lonely, even though he had Al and Winry to keep him company. He always wanted something more, and knew that something was Roy. Now, he would have Roy. The moment he realized that, Ed didn't feel so alone anymore. His lips curved into a slight smile and he closed his eyes, thinking of the General.

The next day, Ed and his brother went out into town. While Al was purchasing food, Ed stared out through the crowed. A dark haired man was pushing his way through the throng of people. It seem as if he was trying to get to Ed. A flash of raven hair here, a streak of blue jacket there, the blonde knew who it looked like, but that was impossible-until he saw the face. He saw for less than a second, but he knew who it was. The dark eyes looked directly into Ed's before a crowed passed between the two and he was gone. Ed dove into the crowed, searching. Fear filled his chest and his stomach knotted. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew something was wrong. He could hear his brother calling for him when a man dressed in military uniform stood upon the roof of the store with a megaphone and called for attention.

"Last night, we received the latest news of military casualties from the War in the East." The Military had been announcing these casualties once a week throughout the town because Risembool didn't get much news from Central; they were too far out into the country side. Every week, the two brothers would make a point of going into town to find out who had been killed. Ed would tense up until the announcement was over, willing the words "Roy Mustang" not to be spoken.

Ed froze; he knew what was wrong, but didn't want to believe it. He listened intently to the names being read out. His heart stopped. His will had failed him. The man read:

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

(It won't let me put in something to indicate that this is the end so here: END)

(1) I have seen Risembool spelled about 50 different ways, so if it is incorrect, I apologize, please correct me?

(2) I have to apologize for the cheesy pun, I couldn't resist

A/N #2: Ok, hi again. I don't know much about wars and have only seen the FMA series and movie once (they took it off and my boyfriend hasn't purchased it yet so I can't steal it  ), so I really don't know what to make the war about, or even where to put it. I figured just making it 'The War in the East' would suffice the purpose of this fic, since it's not really about the war anyway. Also, I made Ed quit being a State Alchemist because he otherwise he'd be there with Roy, which wouldn't work, and I couldn't think of another way to keep him home. This is the first FMA I have ever written, so please tell me what you HONESTLY think!! A writer loves constructive criticism! Make me a better writer and tell me how much I suck!! Please!!!!

ALSO, I killed Roy, I know how much you must hate me (Note to Hanjuuluver: I told you you would yell at me!!) BUT I am considering a sequel, and have even started a second chapter. However, if I can't turn it into something decent then I won't post it. So, if you all would like to see a sequel I suggest you make suggestions. Though I make no guarantees that I will bring Roy back to life, though I do have one idea but I think it's a little too cliché to actually write. So let me know what you think!

Now, I think this is getting too long, I hope I didn't ruin your reading experience 0o


End file.
